


Follow Me

by Marvel_enthusiast



Series: Spidey has Support! Verse [1]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Brotherly Love, Found Family (of sorts), Friendship, Gen, Hurt Peter Parker, Insecure Wade Wilson, Not Canon Compliant, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter is Thirteen, Pre-Spider-Man: Homecoming, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Wade Wilson, Teen Peter Parker, Wade Wilson Needs A Hug, Wade Wilson is a Good Bro, short Peter Parker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:41:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23304049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvel_enthusiast/pseuds/Marvel_enthusiast
Summary: The story of how Peter Parker and Wade Wilson met.
Relationships: Ben Parker & May Parker (Spider-Man) & Peter Parker, Peter Parker & Wade Wilson
Series: Spidey has Support! Verse [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1675993
Comments: 6
Kudos: 133





	Follow Me

**Author's Note:**

> Title inspired by a song I liked when I was little, I don't remember who sings it :/

Wade hadn't meant to accidentally become an older brother. It just happened one day.He had been in Queens, visiting some "old friends," when a scream at pierced the air. Finishing up his work, Wade rushed to find the scene. When he reached the alley, however, he found that someone was already taking care of the situation. The mercenary watched the fight for a few moments from a rooftop, trying to figure out who the hell the strange, pajama-wearing vigilante was supposed to be.

Shrugging it off, he decided to help the stranger take care of things. "Hey buddy, I've never seen you before! Do you need some help?" Wade called from the rooftop.

"Uh, sure, thanks!" The kid answered, in a strange voice that made Wade laugh. They worked well together, taking down the group with ease, which was unusual for Wade, who usually had a hard time working with others. He refrained from shooting anyone, not wanting to traumatize the kid.

After all the bad guys had been taken care of, Wade turned to the stranger, who was doubled over, with his mask rolled up halfway, trying to catch his breath. "Hey, good work, kid," Wade congratulated the boy. "What's your name? Are you new to the whole superhero industry?"

"Yeah! I'm Peter-Man! Crap, I mean Spider-Parker," The kid groaned, his shoulders slumping. "I mean Spider-Man," He grumbled.

Wade smiled, placing a hand on the kid's shoulder, trying to encourage him. "Spider-Man, huh? That's pretty cool? What powers do you have?"

"I can stick to walls and stuff!" Peter said proudly before frowning. "That sounds stupid out loud."

"No, it doesn't!" Wade interrupted quickly. "That sounds very cool, walking on ceilings and shit, oh fuck sorry, you're a child. Anyway, that'd be like a dream come true. What else can you do?"

"It's okay!" Peter convinced the older man, "I'm thirteen, practically an adult."

"Thirteen?!"

"Yeah, but you don't need to worry about me, I promise!"

"Alright, but I'm still going to. So can you make spider webs and catch people in them?" Wade asked, glad to have someone who actually liked talking to him.

"Yeah! In chemistry class one day, I was messing around and came up with a super cool formula that looks and acts like a spider's web. Then, I made these cool web-shooters to store it in, so I can swing around the city." Peter popped one off of his wrist to show Wade. "When you press down on this part, webs shoot out, see?" He held it out to Wade to let him try.

"Wow, you did all of this by yourself? You're a genius, kid," Wade replied in astonishment.

"I don't know about genius..." Peter started.

"Well, I happen to know many geniuses, and let me just say, you're smarter than most of them."

"Wow, you really think so?" Peter asked.

"I know so," Wade confirmed. "Oh! I need to introduce myself still. I'm Deadpool, an X-men reject and mercenary."

"Mercenary?" The teenager repeated.

"Crap, you're little. I probably shouldn't have mentioned that part," Wade sighed. "I won't hurt you, I promise."

"Obviously, you won't hurt me. You're too nice and a good friend, mercenary or not, even though I barely know you."

"You really think so, kid?"

"I know so," Peter grinned, repeating what Wade had said earlier.

"Thanks, Spider-Man. That's the nicest thing anyone has said to me in a while."

"You're welcome, Mr. Deadpool," Peter answered.

"It's getting late, Pete-Spider-Man. You're still in school. You need to get going, okay?"

"Okay. Maybe I'll see you again soon?" Peter waved at his new friend before swinging home, all of his worries fading as he thought of his new friend and their possible future adventures together.

"Maybe, kid," Wade replied, watching as Peter left, hoping that the kid would be okay in the dangerous world of superheroes and assholes.

* * *

A month later, the two met again in a similar situation. This time, however, Peter and his uncle were the victims.

Wade had been passing through the city one evening in his "civilian" clothes, wondering if he'd run into Peter again when he heard a gunshot. "Goddammit, every fucking time."

Within a few minutes, police cars with their sirens rushed past, and Wade followed them to the scene, having a gut feeling that something wasn't right.

When he reached the scene, Wade stood in the shadows behind the officers, desperately hoping that Spider-Man wasn't involved.

He breathed out a small sigh of relief as he saw the body of an old man, not a tiny teenager.

However, as if he'd thought too soon, Wade spotted a bawling kid, covered in blood, being held back from the body by officers. 

Wade froze, he knew that voice. Ignoring everyone around him, Wade marched over to where the distressed kid was being held. "You're not making things any better for him, give him here. He knows me."

The officer snorted, "Yeah, right. Why would this kid know you? If he saw your face, he'd probably run off crying more than he is now."

Wade clenched his fists, ignoring the officer's comment and trying to stay calm. Slowly, he crouched down, so he was the same height as Peter. "Hey, kid. Remember me?" He asked softly.

Peter turned towards Wade, tears still streaming down his face. "Mr. Deadpool?" He whispered, his eyes flicking to the body in the alley back to Wade.

"Yeah, it's me. Can I hug you?" He asked, still speaking as softly as he could, not wanting to scare the young boy.

Peter nodded, falling into Wade's arms and starting to cry harder.

"I have you. It's okay, Petey," Wade whispered, wrapping his arms around Peter tightly.

"I want to go home. Please, take me home," Peter sobbed. "I have to leave this place. I can't-"

"Okay, Peter. Let's get you home, okay?" Wade stood up with Peter still in his arms and turned to Officer Asshole. "I'm taking him home. Why the fuck would you keep him here? The poor kid's traumatized." Without another word, Wade left with Peter. 

"Deadpool?" Peter hiccupped softly after a while. "Where are we going?"

"Well, right now, we're just wandering the streets of Queens because I don't know where you live."

"Oh. Okay." Peter told Wade his address, and the two slowly made their way to Peter's apartment.

"How are you feeling, Peter?" Wade asked as they stood outside the apartment building.

"I don't know, Deadpool," Peter answered after a few seconds. 

"That's okay." The mercenary sat Peter down on the apartment steps and then sat down next to him. "It's hard to figure out your feelings after something like this happens, especially when you're apart of it. You're brave, Peter."

"I couldn't save him," Peter whispered, looking down at his hands.

"Peter, look at me." Wade placed his hand on Peter's shoulder. "You can't save everyone, okay? It's hard, and it hurts like a bitch, but it's the truth. Just try your best, okay?"

Peter nodded, hiding his face in Wade's shoulder. "Okay."

"From now on, I'll always be here when you need me. I'll buy you a burner phone or something, and you can talk to me whenever, okay?"

Peter nodded, "Okay. Thank you for everything, Deadpool."

"You can call me Wade, buddy."

"Okay. Well, thanks for being a good friend, Wade."

"Of course, Pete. You're like a little brother to me, even though we barely know each other."

"Really?" 

"Absolutely."

"Does that mean you'll come to visit more when you're not doing X-men reject stuff?" Peter asked, looking up at Wade and wiping his eyes. 

"Yeah, I'll try my best, okay? You better go inside now, Peter. Your family is probably worried about you."

"Okay. I'll see you later, Wade." With that, the boy trudged inside, looking far older than any thirteen-year-old kid should.

Wade stood up with a sigh, watching to make sure Peter was safe and inside before leaving. 

There was a new assignment for him to complete, and he wouldn't rest until it was finished.

**Author's Note:**

> comments and suggestions are appreciated <3


End file.
